An unusual Angel
by Red Eyed Cajun
Summary: The saying goes that everybody has a guardian angel. That also includes the X-men, and their Guardian Angel is closer than expected.
1. We meet an Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. This is just a random story I got stuck in my head after watching City of Angels. Which I also don't own. So please enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I stood on the burnt grass gazing out, as the sun began to set. I could hear words, but they were faint, spoken from far away. The voice was familiar. Kurt.  
  
I looked at the people gathered around. I saw Jean holding onto Scott, like a child, and I saw Scott sooth her. I saw Jubilee. The tears silently rolling down the side of her cheek. I watched as Storm put a comforting arm around her. I saw Logan, his face impassive, like it always was. However his eyes showed the hurt and anger he was keeping locked inside of him.   
  
Then I saw her. Rogue.

Her green eyes watering. Her hair blowing gently across her pale face. I saw the pain inside her, I saw the grief. And then I saw him. Pitor. Standing beside her, comforting her, being there for her, calming her, doing all the things I could not. Anger, Jealousy, rage. Those feelings I had known for so long, the ones I should be feeling right now, we're gone. All I felt was love.  
  
"Hello there." said a voice behind me.  
  
I turned round to face a man dressed in a black suit. He had fair hair and two sparkling blue eyes. He smiled revealing a set of beautifully white teeth. "Hi." I said uncertainly. Who was this man?  
  
"My name is Andrew." said the man, walking up to stand beside me and looking at the view.  
  
"I'm Re-" I started.  
  
"You're Remy LeBeau. Yes. I know. I was sent here to give you your instructions."  
  
"Instructions? What instructions?" I asked the man known as Andrew.  
  
He didn't answer me, but continued to watch the proceedings happening in front of us. "Quite a turn out." he said after a while.  
  
"Yes," I said looking at the people around us, "I didn't expect so many."  
  
"And the sun is shinning also. Quite unusual for an occasion like this." said Andrew.  
  
"I never was one fer Clichés." I replied.  
  
He smiled. "That woman. The one standing next to the tall man. You are in love with her?"  
  
"yes."

"And you never told her."

"Oh no, I told her. I just don't think she ever believed me." I said distantly.   
  
"And so now she loves another?"

"Yes." I said simply.   
  
We stood in silence again, our conversation running dry. "Do you believe in God Remy?" he asked.  
  
"No." I said.  
  
"Neither do I. In the end there is no such thing as god. There is only us."  
  
I turned too look at him, "And who is 'us'?"   
  
He turned to look at me, "Angels."  
  
"Angels?" I said uncertainly.   
  
"You do not believe me Remy? Well why should you. It is quite far out. But it is the truth." He turned back round to face the people gathered and waved his hand out in front of him, "These people need help Remy. They don't look it do they?"  
  
"No."

"But they do. They need help, a lot of help. And above all Remy, they need your help."  
  
"How am I supposed t'help dem?" I asked.  
  
"Just be there for them. Hold them when their crying. Talk to them, give them advice. They wont hear you. They wont feel your touch. But they will know you're there. Deep down inside them. They'll know."  
  
I looked at each of them in turn. I expected there to be a bright light, a flash, something, but all there was, was a feeling. I could feel what they were all feeling. I felt the despair from Jean, the guilt from Scott, the pain from Jubilee, the hurt from Scott, the anger from Logan, the respect from Pitor and above all I felt Rogue's heart breaking, bit by bit. Shattering onto the ground, the pieces spreading everywhere.   
  
"Now do you see Remy?" Andrew asked me.  
  
"Yes."

"If you help these people Remy. You can have what you've always wanted."  
  
"And whats dat?" I asked.  
  
"You'll know what it is, when you find it. But now I must leave you. There is a lot of people in the world Remy. And all are crying for help. I shall see you soon Remy LeBeau. You can count on it."  
  
I turned to look at Rogue, the tears standing out on her face. When I turned back round to face Andrew, he was gone. He'd be back. I knew that. I watched as most of the crowd started to disappear, However Rogue remained on the same spot. Pitor gently squeezed her hand, "Coming?" He asked her.  
  
"As just wanna stay a while Pitor." she said in her southern voice.   
  
He nodded and said, "I'll wait in the car."  
  
She wiped away the tears on her face and said, "hiya Rem-Rem. I just wanted t'a say goodbye. And t'a let ya know, that ah, that ah, love ya. And ah'll never forget you."  
  
I watched as fresh tears stained her face. I felt the pain and hurt within her soul. I walked towards her looking straight into her shinning green eyes. "I love you too chere." But she couldn't hear me. I put my arms around her. But she couldn't feel me.   
  
But inside her I felt her sigh. I felt her breaking heart begin to heal. She knew I was here. She could not hear me, she could not feel me. But she knew I was here. And that was enough.   
  
I watched her as she slowly walked away from me, I watched as she walked towards him. I turned round to look at the gravestone in front of me and Read:

"Remy LeBeau  
Died 26 years old  
A loving friend  
And a King of Hearts."


	2. Scott and Jean

Disclaimer: X-men's not mine. But if I did I would never, never, never, never have poor Gambit blinded by his own card!! (Uncanny X-men)  
  
I watched as they entered the room. Jean was in tears and Scott was doing his best to calm her down. He sat her down in a chair and handed her a box of tissues. "Thanks Scott." she said sobbing.   
  
He smiled and said, "Anything for my wife."  
  
I watched as Scott turned away to look out the window, his smile fading away.   
  
"I should really go see how Rogue's doing." said Jean quietly.   
  
"No." Jean looked shocked at Scott's sharp answer.

Scott then continued through gritted teeth, "She's got Pitor."

Jean nodded, "it's good she has someone."  
  
Scott let out a sharp laugh, but one that was without laughter. Again Jean looked shocked. "Scott? Have you got something against Pitor?"

Scott turned to face her saying, "They way you said 'it's good she had someone.' You think she never had 'someone'? She had someone. She just didn't realise it."  
  
"Rogue is very upset just now Scott-"  
  
"Yes Jean. Everyone is upset right now. But that is not an excuse for-" I watched as Scott quickly turned back round to look out the window, not finishing his sentence.   
  
"Excuse for what?" asked Jean.  
  
"Nothing. I never should have said anything."  
  
"Scott. Please. Tell me."  
  
He slowly turned back round to face Jean and slowly began to say, "The last mission….. The Senitals, they were……they were……killing. Killing every mutant they saw. When we were in the jet looking down on them I heard Remy say, 'This looks familiar.'"  
  
A massacre. Yes. It was familiar.

* * *

I heard Scott say, "Well lets get down there and do something."  
  
I checked had all the necessities for battle. Cards? Check. Bo Staff? Check. Scott looked over at me. He looked concerned. "Are you alright Gambit?" he asked.  
  
"Oui. Gambit be fine." I lied.  
  
"Your lying. I cant have you going into battle like this."   
  
"Like what?!" I demanded.  
  
Scott looked awkward for a while then said, "Well ever since Pitor and Rogue got together-"

"I'm fine Scott." I said interrupted.   
  
"Well. I just thought. Id ask. You can still stay in the jet if you want." I glared at him. "Stupid question. Well. Let's go then."

The jet landed. The door's opened. What we saw was carnage. There were people running all over the place. Trying to escape the Senitals. We were immediately thrown into battle. There was explosions everywhere, some created by myself. I could hear Scott calling a retreat. I turned and watched as he and several of the others were ushering people onto the Jet. He started making his way over to me. "Gambit, we gotta get on the Jet. There's too many."  
  
I agreed. There was a dent in the number of Senitals, thanks to Wolverines rage, but still hundreds were making their way towards us. And then I saw her.  
  
She must have been ten years old. She had long dark hair and pale skin. But it was her two dazzling green eyes that stood out. And there she was. Just standing there. Tears running down the side of her face. Just standing there, a Senital coming up behind her.   
  
I began to run towards her. "GAMBIT!!!!" Called Scott. But I wasn't listening. I just needed to save that girl. When I reached her I scooped her up into my arms and began to run back to the Jet. There was dust swirling around us I could hardly see anything, even the massive jet. We were so close. But when I got there, it was taking off. They were leaving without us. At that moment I felt a searing pain down my back. It burned at my skin. I dropped the girl and she fell to the ground. She still had a chance to survive. I had shielded her from most of the blast. Or so I thought. When I dropped her, she didn't get up. Her face was some what whiter and her cheek was scorched. But her eyes were still open, those dazzling green eyes. I fell to the ground and everything went black.

* * *

"…..and we had just took off. When we didn't see him coming back. We…….I….assumed he was dead. But he wasn't. He was…….he was still alive. I had given the order to Take off. And he was left behind. Him and that little girl." Scott turned away from Jean.  
  
So it was him. He gave the order. He was the one, that made me what I was now. And then it hit me. Andrew had said it was me that needed to help them. He didn't say it was going to be easy. He didn't say I could just wave my hand and everything was okay. I had to do something I don't think I could ever do. Help the people who had left me.   
  
I had to do it. It was my duty as an Angel to do it. I had to help them. But I couldn't just do anything. It had to come from the heart.  
  
Jean stood up and walked over to Scott saying, "it wasn't you fault Scott. You had a duty. You needed to save all those people. If you had stayed you would have died along with all those people. Gambit would understand. One life for hundreds."  
  
Scott shook his head and said, "But would he Jean? It's not as if I can ask him."  
  
"I do understand Scott!" but he couldn't hear me. How am I supposed to help them when they cant see me. When they cant even hear me! But then I looked at Jean and I knew what I had to do.   
  
I placed my hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "I do understand Scott."

"He does understand Scott." Said Jean suddenly. Even she looked shocked at her statement. The voice didn't sound like her own. The accent anyway was defiantly not her own.   
  
"Ya just had t'do yer duty. As does everyone else. One life fer hundreds. I get that." I said again quietly into her ear, and she repeated it, Every word.   
  
Scott looked at her and took her in his arms and whispered, "Your right Jean. Your right."  
  
I smiled as I watched them stand there and hold each other, helping each other. As I walked out the room I heard Scott say, "What was with the accent though?"

I heard Jean let out a small laugh and say, "What can I say? An Angel whispered in my ear."  
  
Smiling I walked down the corridor, ready to help, well, anyone that needed help.

Yeah. I know. This was a rubbish chapter. But i was never any good at the whole Jean and Scott thing. The next one's will be better. Well..... i hope so. LOL.


	3. Logan

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. I don't own city of angels either which is where I got this idea from.  
  
I didn't know where I was going, wandering down the never ending corridor, haunting, tracking. A week had past and I hadn't found anyone that really needed my help. I thought my task was over and was wondering where Andrew was. But then I felt it. Anger. Not just any kind of Anger. This one was special, fierce, dangerous. A beast waiting to strike its victim.   
  
I was tracking someone, who appeared to be chasing me. I turned the corner and found him. Logan. He was in the gym, punching a punch bag, knocking the stuffing out of it literally.   
  
I could feel the anger radiating off him, making everyone else back away from him in fear. However, one person braved to come closer.   
  
"Guten Tag mein friend." said Kurt BAMFING beside Logan.  
  
"Beat it elf, before a knock ya out." Growled Logan, continuing to punch the bag.  
  
"Sorry mein friend. I cannot leave you like this. Iv eet is possible Logan you are more angry zan usual."  
  
"I'm warnin' ya elf. Beat it."   
  
"Logan vhats wrong? You can tell me."  
  
"ELF!"  
  
"Logan I'm not leavin till you tell me vahts-"  
  
At that moment Logan lunged at the elf pinning him to the wall, his hand round the blue elf's neck. Kurt tried to pull Logan's hands away but he couldn't. Logan had gone mad. Kurt was in too much of a panic to teleport. I had to do something. I walked towards Logan and standing directly behind him I said quietly, "Let 'im go Logan. Put 'im done. T'ink of what yer doin. It aint right. Let I'm go."  
  
Logan's eyes softened and he quickly let go of Kurt. The blue mutant fell to the ground his hand massaging his neck, he looked up at Logan who looked, if possibly frightened, and said, "Eet's okay Logan. I am still alive."  
  
"I could have killed you! I nearly did!"  
  
"I'm aware of zat Logan. But eet's okay. I'm fine. Now. Maybe you'll tell me vhats ees vrong."

Logan turned away from Kurt and for a moment he looked at me. But I knew he wasn't looking at me, he couldn't see me, but he stared at the wall behind me. "We took off Kurt. We just got on the Jet and left."

"I know Logan. I vas zere." Said Kurt quietly.  
  
Logan turned round and faced Kurt and said angrily, "Scott gave that order! Scott told us to take off! And I did! I took off! Scott gave the order, but I bloody well carried it out! I was the one that left him to die!"  
  
"It vas an order Logan, you had to eet out."

"But when have I ever followed Scott's orders?! Why did I have to carry that one out!?" Growled Logan.  
  
"Cause you zought vhat ve all zought. You zought he vas dead. He did not come back. To us he vas dead."

Logan turned away from Kurt and said, "He's haunting me Kurt. I cant see him. But he's here."

"Vhat makes you so sure he's here?" Kurt asked.  
  
"its just a feeling. He's here Kurt. And he's haunting me."  
  
"Maybe he is. But ze chances are ve'll never find out. Eef Remy is here, zen he's here fer a reason. Just like zere vas a reason zat you took off. A reason zat you left him behind." Logan looked into the elf's glowing yellow eyes, "Zere ees a greater force out zere Logan. Vun bigger zan us. And zat force ees looking after us an' helping us."  
  
"Don't you know it Kurt." I quietly joked to myself.   
  
"I guess yer right Kurt." Said Logan.   
  
"Eets a talent I have." he said smiling.   
  
They began to walk out the gym when Logan turned back round to look at me. And this time, I was sure he saw me.   
  
He turned away again smiling and said to Kurt, "Come on Kurt, Carpe Cerevisi."  
  
"Vahts zat supposed t'mean?" Said Kurt.  
  
"Seize the Beer."  
  
I heard them laughing all the way down the corridor. I thought of following them, but something made me go the other way. Someone was upset, and they were getting closer. I walked towards the feeling, and as I did I could hear shouting getting louder and louder. And there before my eyes was Jubilee. Crying, the tears streaming down her face from her blue eyes. Jubilee, who was shouting at Rogue. Ma chere.   
  
"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT ROGUE!!!" screamed Jubilee.  
  
Rogue walked towards her, meaning to hug her, "Please Jubilee. ah just wanna help-"

"NO YOU DON'T!!"

"I do Jubilee. Please, talk t'a meh. Tell meh whats wrong."

"It's you! Your whats wrong! He never would have gone if you hadn't-"

"Jubilee. What can ah do. Ah cant go back an change it. Believe me, ah want t'a, but ah cant."

"No you cant change anything. But that morning, you had killed before he even stepped off that Jet. HE LOVED YOU!!" With her final words Jubilee stormed away from Rogue slamming the door behind her. I looked at Rogue, who's emerald eyes were tearing. I wanted to take her in my arms and comfort her. But the pain was greater from Jubilee. I had to help her first. It was my duty. I placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder and said, "I'll come back to you ma chere. I'll come back."  
  
I watched as she walked away from me. I turned away as she rounded the corner and walked into Jubilee's room.  
  
Okay. So this one wasn't any better than the other one but I'll do better I promise. (Gets down on her knees) I promise. Just give me a chance.


	4. Jubilee

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. Or City of Angels. I don't even own Gambit (sob.)  
  
Jubilee sat on the floor, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. I sat down beside her and said, "Don' cry petit. Don' cry. Yo' be okay ma petit. Don' cry."  
  
Just then the room door opened and in walked storm. She took one look at Jubilee and wrapped her arms around the girl. Jubilee cried into her shoulder as Storm said, "Hush child. Hush. Don't cry."  
  
Jubilee pulled back from the white haired woman and said, "I cant do this Storm. I cant believe he's gone."

"I know child. The mansion seem's empty without him. But we'll get through it. We'll get through it."

"Rogue seems over it pretty quickly." said Jubilee through gritted teeth.  
  
"Do not take your grief out on Rogue Jubilee. It was not her that killed him." said Storm calmly.  
  
"She killed him before he left the mansion." said Jubilee angrily.  
  
"What do you mean child?" Asked Storm.  
  
" the day……. The day he died. Before they left, he went to see Rogue. I followed him and…… and I heard everything. Everything he told her. And everything she told him."  
  
I remembered. I remembered that moment, and I felt my heart break.

* * *

I walked down the corridor, the butterflies growing in my stomach to the size of Bats. I knew I had to do this, if I didn't I'd regret it for the rest of my life.   
  
I knocked the door. No answer. I knocked again. This time the door opened revealing the most beautiful woman. She was dressed in a mint green silk shirt with a pair of denim jeans. "What d'ya want LeBeau?" She asked in her southern voice.   
  
"What? Ya not happy t'see me chere?" I asked, trying to joke with her.  
  
"No. And don't call meh chere. I aint yer chere. Now wit d'ya want?" she said sternly.   
  
"Just wanted t'say goodbye, before I go on ma mission." I said grinning at her and leaning on the door frame.   
  
"Well, gidbye then. Hope ya don' come back, swamp rat." She said angrily.   
  
"Look. I came here fer a reason che- Rogue. I needed t'tell ya somet'in. I've been t'inkin-" I started but she cut me off.   
  
"Thinkin'?! Ya?! Don make me laugh Remy LeBeau! Okay den LeBeau, what ya been thinking' bout?"   
  
"You."  
  
"Meh."

"Oui, you. At first I didn't know why. I mean really I should be tryin' t'forget ya but I just couldn't get ya outta ma head. And den I realised why. I'm still in love wit ya Rogue. Always have been. I loved ya, even when ya left me fer Pitor. I love ya Rogue, always have, always will. I just, needed t'tell ya dat. Ya know, get it off ma chest."  
  
I stared at her, I thought I saw her eyes soften, I thought I saw a tear emerging in her eye, I thought I saw her body move towards me as if to hold me, but I was wrong. Her features changed. Her face became sterner, her eyes, slits of anger, "What d'ya expect meh t'a do? Say ah love ya too? Well a don'. Maybe once ah did but never again. Ah got Pitor now. And believe meh LeBeau leavin' ya was the best choice ah ever made."  
  
"Leaving me the best choice?" I said trying to keep calm, "Really Rogue? Really? Ya know Rogue, it's highly unusual fer people t'wear sunglasses in de middle of winter. An how exactly did ya walk inta dat door? And de bruised ribs Hank had said you had, just happened to be bruised one night? De audah's may bye yer lies Rogue, but I aint. I know what he's doin' t'ya. An ya gotta tell someone Rogue." I turned away from her and walked away. I thought I heard her stifle a sob and turned back round to face her, "Ya say ya left me fer Pitor, chere, but dere somet'in more t'it. An I'm gonna find out."  
  
"Stop kidden' yerself Remy. I just couldn't stand you. That's all!!"  
  
And with that she slammed the door.

* * *

Storm nodded her head, listening to Jubilee telling her what had happened. I felt like I was reliving the moment. And it was tearing me apart. When Jubilee finished the account of what happened Storm said, "I see."  
  
"You don't believe me do you?" said Jubilee.  
  
"Oh no, I believe you." Storm looked Jubilee in the eyes and said, "I have often seen bruises on Rogue and I, like Remy, see right through her lies. There is only one way Rogue could have got those bruises."  
  
"She probably deserved them."  
  
"Never say that Jubilee! No one deserves to be hit by the man…… the man…. They….. Love….." Storm looked confused and then suddenly her eyes looked full of realisation.   
  
"What is it Storm."

"She loves him."

"Well yeah, if she puts up with him hitting her, I'd think she'd love him-"

"No. Not Pitor. Remy."

"What?"  
  
"Before Rogue left Remy, we talked. She was so happy, telling me all about how they were getting on great. What with her being able to control her powers now. I remember Pitor, over hearing her conversation. He started insulting Remy. Rogue got really mad at him. And then when she left, he followed. Pitor had always been jealous of Remy and Rogue's Relationship. Ever since Rogue had chosen Remy over him."

Jubilee looked at her in shock. Hell, even I looked at Storm in shock, "What are you telling me? That Pitor scared Rogue into leaving Remy for him?"

"Well would you leave someone like Remy unless you were really scared."

"Never."

"Well there you have it." Jubilee began to cry, "Jubilee, whats wrong?"  
  
"I shouted at her. I called her names. I hated her. And it wasn't even her fault. I feel so bad."

"You didn't know Jubilee. Neither did I. It's not your fault." Jubilee continued to cry as Storm tried a different tactic, "Hey. Would Remy wanna see ya crying?"

Jubilee smiled and said, "No."  
  
"No I wouldn't!" I said, smiling also.  
  
"don't cry then child. Things will be better. You'll see."  
  
I left them there together. Holding each other for comfort. I didn't feel like I had helped them. I felt like I had only made things worse, but then I realised that I had helped them. I had put their minds at rest. And they in turn had helped me out. The had surface the truth.   
  
For weeks now I had been wondering why she had left me. And now I had a faint idea why. It was because of Pitor that I had been split up from the one woman I had ever loved. I began to run towards her room, I had to do something. I had to stop him from hurting her again.   
  
I barged into the room and there I saw him, standing over her, hand raised, ready to strike. He looked at me, right in the eye. He looked at me. And he saw me, and he looked scared. And then I looked at Rogue, sprawled on the ground, her mascara running down her cheek. She looked at me with her emerald eyes and said weakly, "Remy?"  
  
Okay so this was rubbish too. I'm really sorry. Just cant write at all. This was a really bad chapter. Sorry. I should really stop writing this. (Sits back in the chair and crosses her arms.)


	5. Rogue

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Don't own X-men. Don't own City of Angels. But can I say I own Andrew? I did make him up, but does that mean I own him? Guess I need copyright laws to own him. Right? Anyway, I continued to write this story because I hate leaving things unfinished……. I should really finish my homework.  
  
I looked at them both, staring straight back at me, seeing me. "Remy?" Said Rogue weakly, "Is that really you?"  
  
I couldn't answer her question, owing to the fact that I didn't know myself. Was this me? Was I back? All I knew was that I had to do something.   
  
"You're, you're dead. We saw you die. You cant be alive. You died!!" Shouted Colossus.   
  
"Well." I said slowly, "Last time I checked ma gravestone, I was dead."  
  
"Not dead enough." said Colossus, replacing his shock with anger. He grasped Rogues wrist harder making her cringe.   
  
"Y' know Pitor. Remy be t'inkin y' should be letting go of his chere." I said calmly walking toards them.  
  
"She's not you're chere LeBeau." said Colossus, "She doesn't love you. She loves me."

I smiled at him and walked right up to him, "So why y' be hurtin' her den?"  
  
"Sometimes a woman needs to learn their lesson. And sometimes hitting her is the only way of getting that lesson learned." He said, staring at me right in the eye. He had let go of Rogue's wrist by now and she was slowly sliding away from him.  
  
"Remy don' t'ink dat y' should be hittin a woman. No matter what dey done. It aint right homme." I said slowly slipping my hand out of my pocket.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well what happens between me and Rogue isn't any business of Remy."   
  
"Oh Pitor." I said laughing, "I t'ink it is."  
  
I punched him straight in the face, he stumbled backwards and fell on the ground. I couldn't believe it. Colossus was a big guy, and a strong guy at that, and I had hit him and actually made him stumble backwards. I felt Strong. Really Strong. And it felt great. I punched him again, but this time he was ready and blocked it.   
  
We seemed to be fighting for only seconds when suddenly Colossus's eyes seemed to roll, and he collapsed onto the floor. I looked at Rogue standing in front of me, breathing heavily and staring at me with a mixture of fear and happiness. "Remy? Is it you? Is it really you?" she said quietly.   
  
I nodded.  
  
She ran towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck and we stood like that for what seemed like ages, I held her, and comforted her as she cried. As she let out all the grief that had been building up inside her. "I missed you." She said after a while.  
  
"So did I." I said to her.  
  
She pulled away and said, "You said 'I'. Yer being serious."  
  
I smiled at her and she smiled back. It was great to see her smiling. I hadn't seen her smile in ages and it made me feel like I was alive again. I pulled her close to me again and closed my eyes. But suddenly her touch disappeared. I felt like she was gone from my arms. When I opened my eyes I found that I was in a different room altogether. And Rogue was not there.   
  
The room had four white walls with no door. I ran my hands along the whitewashed walls, looking for maybe a crease or a secret panel but I found none. "Having fun Remy?"

I turned round to look into the smiling face of Andrew, his dark clothes standing out against the white wall, "I must say, you do through a good punch."

"Dey saw me." I said, "Y' said dey wouldn' be able t'see me."  
  
"Every person imagines they have a guardian angel, no matter who they are. Sometimes they imagine their angels having wings and wearing white robes. Others its their angels are just a big bright light. However for some people their guardian angel can be people they know, people they love. Rogue wanted someone to help her. She wanted to see someone help her. And that person was you."  
  
I stared at him for a couple of minutes and finally asked him the question that had been on my mind for the last few minutes, "Where am I?"  
  
"You are in the world between the worlds." said Andrew mysteriously.  
  
"Aint dat called de astral plain?" I asked.  
  
"Well. If that's what you want to call it."

"Well I'm a bit disappointed, I t'ought dere be more to it." I said, "So. Why am I here?"

"Cause you've finished your task."

"What?"

"You're finished. Tu finis. Done and dusted. You helped them. That was your task and you completed it. And I did say, if you completed your task, you would get what you wanted most. So now is that time Remy. What is it you want most."

I didn't know what I wanted. I had never thought about it. I guess what I wanted was forgiveness. Forgiveness for everything I had ever done. But somehow not even that seemed to be what I really wanted. And then I it hit me. I knew exactly what I wanted. "Y' know how much I hate clich's. But de t'ing of it is Andrew. What I want in de whole world, is…….. Is fer Rogue t'be happy."   
  
It sounded clichéd in my head and sounded even worse when I said it, but it was the truth. "This is what you want?" he asked.  
  
"Oui." I said.  
  
"Then I'll get right on it." he walked towards me, smiling his little secret smile, "Well. Mr LeBeau, it has been a privilege to know you. But I'm afraid it's time for you to leave." He pointed to something behind me and I turned round to see a door. It had definitely not been there before.   
  
I turned back to Andrew and said, "So I just walk through the door?"

"Yes, that is the idea. You walk through the door and you just keep walking."

"Right. Merci by de way. Fer every'in."

"My pleasure."

I walked towards the door and turned the handle. It opened to reveal a city view. It was as if I was standing on top of a building, looking down on the streets below, filled with cars. I turned back round to face Andrew and said over the noise of the streets, "Are you joking me?!"

"Nope." He said smiling.  
  
I turned back round to look at the city in front of me. It was New York. I could tell that much. Whereabouts was anyone's guess. But it was New York. I felt Andrew come up behind me "You wanted Rogue to be happy, and I granted you that wish. And now Remy, she will be happy." The words began to sink in. I didn't need to hear his final words to know what I had to do. "Not every Angel flies Remy. Some angels fall." Before he had finished his sentence I had stepped of the ledge, and began falling to the busy streets below.


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not X-men. Nothing. But I have come to the conclusion that I do own Andrew. HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mwhaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the lateness of the update but I really didn't want to add another chapter but I realised I had too.  
  
Andrew was true to his word. He made sure that Rogue lived a long and happy life. She finally learned how to control her powers and could finally touch people without fear of hurting them. After the beating I gave colossus I am happy to report that he never bothered her again. In fact he ran back to Russia with his tail between his legs.   
  
Deciding she had seen enough of the institute Rogue left and bought a nice house in Mississippi, with a white picket fence and a stone path leading up to the front door. And there was a large green garden where her little girl could play for hours underneath the bright sunlight. That was what she was doing right now.   
  
She had beautiful green eyes just like her mother and long, wavy, auburn hair. She looked up to where I was standing watching her and smiled. "You're Back! MAMA, MAMA!! HE'S BACK, HE'S BACK!!"   
  
I watched as Rogue came running out of the front door smiling the way she always did. I held her in my arms and said, "Did ya miss me chere?"  
  
"Miss ya Sugah? Nah. Not at all." she said and held me tighter.   
  
I felt a tug on my trench coat and looked down into the smiling face of my little girl, "Papa?" "Oui ma petit chere?" "Can ya tell meh de story 'bout ya bein a guardian angel?"  
  
"Oh, I don know petit. Aren't ya tired of it?"   
  
"Pwease papa!!"

"Ok petit. A while ago, before yo' were born…….."

And then it hit me. As I told the story I had told ma little girl all these years, I finally understood what it was all about. Being a Guardian Angel wasn't my easiest job. In fact it must have been my hardest. I really didn't know what to do as an Angel, I know now what an Angels purpose is. The truth is, they are here to help. I know now that an Angel doesn't need to have wings or white robes. An Angel can be anyone. People who love you, people who care for you. An Angel doesn't need to be dead, or some cosmic being that you know you'll never see again. An Angel could be the stranger that sees us in pain and reaches out to help us. But no matter who an Angel is they're always there, always watching just waiting for when you're going to need them. Waiting for when your going to need their help.  
  
"…………an den when I had stopped falling everythin' went black. The next t'in' I know I be wakin' up in de hospital wit dis woman starin' right in ma face, dis, angel and she said-"  
  
" 'what the hell took ya so long swamp rat.'" and den ya an mama lived happily eva' after." said my petit.  
  
"Yeah." I said looking down at my wife, ma chere, ma angel. "Happily eva' after."  
  
THE END


End file.
